


Kiss, Marry, Kill

by sozmom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith, M/M, Making Out, Mild smut?, bi lance, kiss marry kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: "So.." Keith was the first to break ".. Kiss Marry Kill - Me Shiro Hunk" He said taking Lance by surprise.





	

"Allura, Kiss Marry Kill. Me, Keith, Hunk" Lance asked, smirking at the princess who sat opposite to him.

"Well I'd marry Hunk. His cooking would supply me for a lifetime. As for the kiss - well if it was on the cheek I suppose it would be keith and for asking me such inane questions I'll have to kill you Lance" She replied eyes darting from the Paladins.

"What if I said the kiss had to be on the mouth" Lance countered, pretending not to be as hurt as he really felt.

"Neither" Allura stated simply giving him a rather human shrug. "That's a cop out answer. C'mon princess who would you smooch?" He persisted.

Annoyance coloured the princess's face "well neither of you meet my ... Requirements in lovers so neither. That is my final answer" She snapped, crossing her arms defensively.

"Requirements? And hang on you said you'd marry hunk what requirements does he meet?"

"Marriage doesn't imply anything like kissing would have to be done. It's simply a legal bond therefore I don't mind choosing Hunk to marry" She explained.

Lance looked as if he was going to say something but was cut off before he could "Lance, man think hard - what's one thing all three of us are that might not be to the princess's standards?" Hunk tried to prompt him.

"Paladins?"

"No" Allura said coolly.

"Human?" He tried again.

"Hardly matters" She dismissed.

Lance racked his brain for something they all had in common.

"Dark haired?"

"We're men Lance!" Keith finally snapped putting everyone out of their misery.

Lance's mouth formed an O shape before it snapped shut.

"Wait does that mean if it were Pidge you'd kiss her?" He asked earning a groan from the princess.

"Pidge is more interested in technology than people. The kiss would be wasted either way" Hunk joked trying to steer the conversation away from inevitable disaster.

"Does anyone on this ship like boys?" Lance asked rhetorically.

A quiet cough from Keith startled everyone.

"Holy Shi-" Lances sentence was cut off by Coran talking over the ships speakers.

"We have an emergency! Galra are here! All of you get to your lions!"

\-------

After a hard won fight the Paladins practically toppled out of their lions.

"Good work team" Shiro said stiffly shuffling towards the hanger exit. The four younger Paladins shuffled along with him, too worn to be enthused by the compliment.

Lance trodded near the back of the group clutching his wounded shoulder. All he wanted was a healing salve and a nice long shower to finish out the day.

Keith slowed his pace until he matched Lance's. Silence hung between them as they moved forward - more on autopilot than anything else.

"So.." Keith was the first to break ".. Kiss Marry Kill - Me Shiro Hunk" He said taking Lance by surprise.

Lance was tempted to say he didn't like boys just to be spiteful but he knew it was a damn lie.

"Marry Hunk - obvious reasons. Kiss Shiro - I mean c'mon have you seen his arms. Sorry buddy gotta kill you" Lance told him reaching out his good arm to give Keith a sympathetic pat.

"Oh really?" Keith asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Lance noticed vaguely that the other Paladins were no longer near them. Keith took his momentary distraction as an opportunity. He quickly grabbed Lance's waist and backed him against the nearby wall.

His face was inches from Lance's who looked quizzically down at him.

"What about now?" Keith asked and his warm breath temptingly fanning across Lance's face. While all Lance wanted to do was close the distance between them he couldn't pass up such a golden opportunity.

"I'd still rather make out with Shiro" He said enjoying the annoyed growl that left Keith's throat.

Before he knew it lips crashed against his in a heated and sloppy kiss. Lance wrapped his good arm around Keith's waist and tried to grapple control of the kiss - to slow it down to a more suitable pace. However like everything with Keith he was stubborn and tried to keep the kiss at seering pace.

Eventually Lance pushed him away, taking a few lungfuls of much needed air.

"Are you making out or tryna win a race, relax Keith" Lance said, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he pulled Keith back in.

"Let me show you how it's done" He said trying to be seductive while ignoring his pounding heart. Keith looked conflicted for a moment before he nodded once and practically melted in Lance's arms.

"I've never really made out with someone before" Keith confessed quietly not meeting Lance's eyes. "Wait was that your first kiss?" Lance asked unable to believe that someone like Keith had never experienced such a joyous thing.

"I've had kisses but they weren't ... " vague hand gestures were the only thing Lance had to work with but he got the idea.

"Then trust me" He said to the red paladin placing his forehead gently against Keith's. A small nod was all the confirmation Lance needed to continue.

He brought his mouth to Keith's much gentler this time. Keith went pliant against him and he took the chance to open Keith's mouth a little and trace his tongue across his bottom lip. A moan of pleasure fell from Keith causing his mouth to open a little wider. Lance took to opportunity to slip his tongue in and slowly began mapping Keith's mouth.

Lance felt hands slip up into his hair as Keith began to explore back. He allowed his good hand to travel a little further down and give the red Paladins ass a light squeeze. He was rewarded with another moan and Keith practically became putty in his hands.

They made out for a while longer only ever parting for air. Surprisingly Keith was the first to pull away and he buried his head in Lances chest. Lance knew he himself looked a state - hair out of place, lips kiss swollen and cheeks undoubtably flushed.

"That's was too much, too good" Keith mumbled into his armour. "I want more" He said finally looking up. Lance's breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. He always thought Keith looked good directly after battle, flushed and breathless and glistening. However Lance may have found his new favourite Keith look, his pupils were blown wide and his lips looked pinker than before, his cheeks were a lovely red and it made Lance feel even better to know he was the one that put that flush there.

"There will be" Lance promised moving to cup Keith's face and drag him in for another round however his shoulder finally gave out and he hissed in pain.

"There'll be more after you get that looked at" Keith said taking Lances good hand and leading him down the corridor. Lance didn't argue, just kept his hand curled around the other Paladin's.

"Hey Keith"

"Yeah?"

"I'd still kiss Shiro"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I've fallen in klance hell an can't get up. This is like my first time writing a proper make out scene so feel free to judge me in the comments below. Leave kudos if you like. 
> 
> Tumblr: @bathildahotshot


End file.
